


Lioness of Winterfell

by auburncurls



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburncurls/pseuds/auburncurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at writing Jaime Lannister/Oc, further turning into Robb Stark/OC. It would be most kind of you to bless me with constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lioness of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Jaime Lannister/Oc, further turning into Robb Stark/OC. It would be most kind of you to bless me with constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.

Dark, calm and silent hour of the night, for time comes blissful dreams may then arise. Revealing to her brilliant, esmerald green and charmed sight what could not ever bless her waking eyes.  
The midnight sky grew darker, shades of a dark blue on a even darker blue, into deeper and deeper shades of night. It is without a doubt beautiful and delightful sight to behold the body of the radiant moon and vivid stars. The moon shines so very bright in such a night as this, and when the sweet wind did gently kiss her soft skin.  
"Queen you shall be until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear. Six-and-ten for him and three for you. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds."  
Or so the prophecy goes...  
"And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you."  
Fairer than the evening air, clad in the beauty of a thousand stars. Rose in her cheek, voice of a pleasing harp sound.  
Her hair is gold, her eyes the most brilliant green. Beautiful she is, with her fair skin, and slender, graceful figure.  
Only a child when she left King's Landing, no more than eight summers passed. Already echoed through all is Westeros to have all her mother's beauty. Delicate and courteous. Courage, strong will and intelligent.  
No more of a child she was, a woman she had become. How infinite in beauty, in form and moving. Express and admirable, in action like an angel, in apprehension like a goddess.  
A knock on the door...  
She was no more the skinny little Contessa Baratheon. Her mesmerizing curves under the lace, nightgown gave it away.  
He had caught far more of than a simple glimpse of the forms of the light dress falling upon her body. Her thighs motion, her hips movement. Absurdly, he felt his cock stir...He averted his eyes, troubled by his body's response.  
But could Jaime not help himself but to notice how she was the very reflection of Cersei in her golden years, perhaps even more beautiful.  
A smile of his "It seems the Lannister women become more beautiful with each generation."  
"Is it, my Uncle?"


End file.
